ShadowClan Camp
This is the ShadowClan camp where all ShadowClan cats gather under the TallPine to listen to the Clan leader's news, announcements, and ceremonies. You can chat here. IRC Channel: #wikia-shadowclan'scamp Chat Emeraldstar: Is all of ShadowClan doing fine, Rushingriver? Rushingriver: *purrs* Yes, Emeraldstar. Solarmist is expecting my kits! Emeraldstar: *purrs* Great! ShadowClan will be even stronger. *Solarmist pads in* Solarmist: Hello!*touches noses* Lizardstripe: *flicks her black and blue striped tail* Hello! Viperpaw: Where is Fuzzyfur? I want to go hunting! Shadowheart: *Playfully jabs Emeraldstar in the ribs with her paws lightly* Emeraldstar: *laughs and pokes her back* Viperpaw: *pounces on Shadowheart's tail and grips it in his teeth* Lizardstripe: Hey get off of her! *bats Viperpaw's ear* Shadowfeather: *Jabs back at Emeraldstar and yanks her tail from Viperpaw's grip* Solarmist;*Touches her tail to Rushingriver purring* Shadowfeather: *Sniffs something and runs out of camp, then runs into camp draging Firestar behind her* Solarmist: Tresspasser! Firestar: "Im not a tresspasser! I came to tell Emeraldstar or the deputy something!" Firestar protested Emeraldstar: *snarls* How DARE you intrude this peaceful camp! ShadowClan, please leave the clearing for a moment, and guard the entrance. *ShadowClan warriors nod and go to their posts* Now Firestar, tell me what is wrong. Lizardstripe: But Emeraldstar! He could be here to spy on us! Emeraldstar: That's why I told you to guard the entrance and watch for any more intruders. Lizardstripe: *dips head* Fine. *goes to her post Firestar: *Lays down with ShadowClan warriors flanking him* "I came to tell you my warriors chased a badger and a fox out of territory, and they ran into yours." He meowed (rogue): excuse me, I have seemed to have lost my way. I've been shooed away from my twolegs and I need some where to live with my kits, Dawn and Boulder. Featherstorm: Well, we can't turn a queen and her kits away. Emeraldstar? Skykit: Hi! whats your name? Emeraldstar: *cooly* Thank you, Firestar. We will keep look for the badger. *ShadowClan warriors nod in agreement* You are dismissed, Firestar. Emeraldstar: Featherstorm, please excort this rogue and her kits to the nursery and help them get settled in. We will consider letting you join. *Featherstorm nods and leads her to the nursery* Flower: Am I in the clan yet, I know a little about fighting.(sheaths claws then unsheaths) My kits are 6 moons old, does that mean anything? Shadowfeather: *Rolls eyes and yawns* Skykit: 6 moons? They're apprentices! Flower: Doesn't that mean that Boulder and Dawn are going to train to be fighters and hunters for food? Clan meeting Emeraldstar: *yowls from the TreeLedge* Let all cats of ShadowClan gather around the TreeLedge for a Clan meeting! We have kits to become apprentices, and a special ceremony. Gather round, all of you! Skykit:*Smiles* Shadowfeather: *Pads out and sits next to the TreeLedge as she looks at her leader with clear, sparkling green eyes* Emeraldstar: Flower, it is time for you to earn your warrior name. *looks at the queen* Are you ready? Rushingriver: *sits near the TreeLedge* Lizardstripe: *sits near the TreeLedge* Viperpaw: *looks excited* *Solarmist pads out of the nursery and sits next to Rushingriver* *Flower: Yes, and Skykit said that my kits are old enough to be apprenices.... Shadowfeather: *Looks around* Emeraldstar: ........... okay time's up. Viperpaw, do you accept the warrior code and are willing to defend your Clan with your life? Viperpaw: I do! Emeraldstar: StarClan grants you your name, Viperfang. May your path lead to good doing. *licks his ear* Viperfang: *licks her shoulder* ShadowClan: VIPERFANG! VIPERFANG! VIPERFANG! (I Rp her!) (sorry) back to the ceremony!!!!!